


Rising from the Shadows

by The_Darker_Side_ofThings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Character Redemption, Fights, Gen, Mind Control, Pokemon Battles, Team Galactic (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darker_Side_ofThings/pseuds/The_Darker_Side_ofThings
Summary: It has been around two years since the Team Galactic incident, and Saturn was told not to go looking for Cyrus. No one did ever since, and Charon, with his enemy eliminated, decides to take Team Galactic for his own.When trainers and Pokémon start acting irrationally, Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum Berlitz find the source is the Galactic headquarters. When they see just how powerful their enemy is, they decide there is only one man who knows everything about Team Galactic who could help take it down.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

The Distortion World incident had passed years ago, while people do recall the infamous distortion warping around them and the confusion all throughout Sinnoh, life had quickly returned to normal. Cyrus, the infamous causer of the catastrophic event, was eventually named off as dead despite multiple eyewitnesses of him getting trapped in the other dimension. After much discussion, Officer Jenny and INTERPOL decided it was easier to call Cyrus dead, to prevent any panic of him returning, and to close the case with firm finality. Besides, there was no way anyone could enter the Distortion World ever again, or so they believed.

So it was decided on national television to show the picture of the Galactic leader’s face and announce his death. His commanders continued the Galactic Energy, and while the fear of the corporation still lingered, there were no ill attempts made by them to neither Pokémon or people. The commanders openly admitted that while they were still loyal to Cyrus, there was no need to inflict harm on anyone anymore, Cyrus was gone, and so were his commands. There was nothing else to it. Now, Saturn was the leader of Galactic Energy, with an excitable Mars and a serious Jupiter on each side.

The loss of the Galactic leader struck the commanders heavily. Saturn watched the shadow free Dialga and Palkia. They flew off and Saturn watched with sweat forming on his brow at the near successful plan getting ruined. He watched the shadow rise against Cyrus, its behemoth form spreading hellish wings while staring at the man with glowing red eyes. While the shadow launched itself onto Cyrus who did not flinch, wind and debris and dust flew everywhere, the commanders and Champion Cynthia covered their faces from the explosion. The screen showing what was happening blurred and static sounds filled the air before going crisp again, showing Jupiter and Mars in shock, heading to where he was.

Saturn, who had flinched from the explosion on the screen along with the grunts who had covered their ears, felt so pained and anguished and confused. His heart ached and his chest constricted. Calling his name over and over into the headset, scared and alone, his voice laced with pain and distress while the grunts waited in fearful silence. His heart leaped hearing the static of the two sets connecting, Cyrus was alive, and Saturn was relieved. But it was short.

“Do not look for me.”

“Master Cyrus! Where are you?!”

Then a loud, monstrous roar and the headset switched off from the other side.

“Master Cyrus! Where are you!” Saturn’s voice was louder and more desperate, but there was no answer.

“Where has he gone?” A grunt had asked, but there were no answers that day, only questions and confusion. Saturn had lowered the headset, squeezing it as so many thoughts and questions were wrestling in his head.

“Master Cyrus…”

Will he be alright? They did not know if he was safe, and that unknown roar… what was that? The shadow they saw? How could he do this? What is going to happen? He could die. They needed to find him! No, Cyrus’s last command. And they would show him how loyal they were, even if it hurt them. Even if Cyrus will die, the one who created Team Galactic, who chose Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn to aid him to the very end. Who constructed most of the buildings in Sinnoh, giving citizens homes and places to work, who drove to not restart time, but the entire universe. Even if he was to leave his team wondering, the team he started from the very start to the bitter end, if he was to die, painfully and slowly, and his team could go searching, bring him back, take him home before his end was met, that was his last demand, and Saturn would still obey his last wish.

“...I understand.”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum decided to go on another adventure. Platinum and Pearl have very opposite mindsets on Team Galactic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't do much on the new chapter. I plan on enhancing it again.

“The bidoof near Veilstone City have been acting very aggressive lately,” the reporter was saying into a microphone. “The people have been getting very silent, too. They don’t seem to mind Starly ignoring to migrate, or Budews attacking out of the blue! Here’s a traveler, right now-”

The reporter flagged down a girl with a ponytail . She had a  Shinx at her feet who looked at the reporter with curiosity . She looked at the camera and gave a shy grin before shuffling over , stuffing her hand in her pocket so no one could see it shaking.

“M-me?”

“Yes, you, madam!” the reporter beamed. “I see you’re heading to Veilstone with an adorable Shinx! Are you aware of how odd the behaviors of the citizens and Pokémon have been lately?”

“I’m aware,” the girl replied. “My uncle lives here, and he hasn’t been responding to my letters. I and Star were going to see if he’s ok.”

“Alone? Where are your parents?”

“They’re coming. I just decided to run ahead.”

“Well, stay safe, ok?”

She nodded and looked at her Shinx. “Always!”

The two ran off, and the reporter looked to the camera with a face so 

“Well,” he concluded as he adjusted his tie, staring at the screen . “People outside are aware, and some are checking up on loved ones!” His  plastic  smile dropped, and there was a glint of worry in his eyes. “This is the city holding the Galactic headquarters... is this a coincidence? Or is the new team up to something? Back to you, Cassidy.”

“Thank you, Ben.” The screen switched to a lady sitting behind the desk holding papers wearing a formal looking dress. “I don’t think there’s much to worry about the fallen Team Galactic. It could be a new form of a disease that could be affecting pokémon. We will have to look further into it to make any accusations. For now, we must remain vigilant of this town and stay safe! Cassidy Sky, signing off.”

The station turned to a commercial and the three children watching turned away , stretching.

“Wow,” Diamond sighed , resting his chin in his hands, each elbow on both knees . “Imagine a whole town going crazy.”

“We don’t need to imagine,” Pearl huffed, crossing his arms as his eyebrows furrowed slightly . “We witnessed all of  Sinnoh going crazy. And I will have to agree with that reporter, I bet Team Galactic is behind it.”

“There’s no evidence, though,” Diamond said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin and staring at the mute ceiling as if it would give them the truth.

“Team Galactic building! The entire city going quiet, Pokémon near the city are acting odd! That’s all the evidence we need!”

“I don’t know,” Platinum piped up, looking at the ground. “I might have to agree with Diamond, here.”

Pearl gasped as if Platinum just announced she was a Team Galactic member . “Little Miss!”

“Think about it, Pearl,” she continued with a huff of patience , turning to look over at her friend as she stood up. “We saw Cyrus getting taken away. We all know he’s not dead, but Team Galactic has been silent. They even said on national T.V. that they had no use to target people or Pokémon anymore.”

“It was probably a red herring!” Pearl defended. “They’re going to search for him!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she stated calmly before turning  to the noise of a loud crunch. Diamond was gnawing on an apple, his eyes glazed with the gentleness that he held , listening to both sides of the argument.

“Why don’t we go to  Veilstone City and find out of ourselves?”  Diamond asked in the silence, looking over at both friends .  Platinum and Pearl  glanced at eac h other before  eyeing  Diamond who threw his apple core into a trash bin . “We handled the near end of the  world; don’t you think we are able to handle an odd acting city?”

“That’s true,” Pearl huffed again, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. “I’m sure we can survive on our own, again.”

Platinum raised her arm and extended her fist, where Diamond and Pearl joined in. “We can do our best, at least,” she said , looking at their hands connecting in the bond of their friendship.

“Yeah!” Diamond chirped , turning raising his fist into the air and pumping it . “We can be a team again!”

“I would like that,” Pearl  admitted, smiling .

Platinum  broke into a smile.

“We don’t have school, let’s go as soon as we can . ” Pearl said , waving his hand . “It’s probably some Pokémon disease, and probably nothing important. I’m ready when you are.”

Platinum  smiled ,  looking at her friends. “Great! You proved how great you are as my bodyguards. I’m sure we’ll be fine together!”

The trio smiled, heading downstairs, chatting among each other. Diamond was fiddling with a paper map , setting it down on the table while he tapped his lip with a pen.

“We have several options,” he said, looking at the  map . “From  Jubilife City, we can go East to  Oreburgh City, Mt. Coronet,  Hearthome City, take a rest at  Solaceon City, then finally reach  Veilstone -” he was dragging  the pen through the path as he was explaining it, tapping the words  Veilstone City. “-Or, we can go North to  Floaroma City, Eterna City, through Mt. Coronet,  Celestic City, then  Veilstone -” Pearl and Platinum leaned over the table to look at the  well-used map- “Or we can go through  Oreburgh , Mt. Coronet,  Hearthome , go South to Pastoria City, then reach  Veilstone .”

“I wouldn’t mind taking East the whole way through,” Pearl said as he was gently brushing Chahiko’s head with a small brush. “That seems the fastest.”

“I agree with Pearl,” Platinum said looking over the map. “We need to go to the fastest route, after all, it won’t be long before people get hurt.”

“Well,” Pearl said looking out the window and rubbing his chin . “If it is Team Galactic you all owe me money for being right.”

“You ready, guys?” Platinum asked, walking to the doorway. She was pulling out her foldable bike as she was walking outside . The weather was a cool, breezy day that was ideal for spending outside.

“I’m always ready!” Diamond chirped, running after her, Pearl in his wake, returning his Chatot. Three foldable bikes emerged and three eager youths sat themselves on it, peddling hurriedly as they zoomed out of Twinleaf Town and into Sandgem Town. It was late noon when they reached Jubilife City.

“Whew, that was refreshing,” Platinum panted as they slowed on their bikes , wiping her forehead . Street lights flicked on even though it was still light out,  casting pale shadows around it. T he T.V. Station flashing bright colors on the pavement below , painting people with the colors of whatever was on the screen. Peop le and Pokémon were walking around the city, weaving in and out building as if they were  ants in a colony on their eternal quest to work.

“Stay away from  Veilstone City!” A young lady was repeating as loudly as she could, holding a small machine w hile  running over to the trio . Before anyone could act, she waved the machine in their faces to show a recorded video , making the three lean over to see what was happening on the screen.

“As you can see, I am in  Veilstone City, where most residents have locked themselves in for fear of getting attacked by these strangely aggressive Pokémon,” a man said into the microphone with a very serious expression . The trio recognized him as Ben the Reporter. “Now, I am recording this to show that this may be Team Galactic’s doing. As we approach the massive building, you notice there are lights in the window — ” the camera pans up to the building window to show a window with a bright light from inside before panning back down to an expressionless Ben’s face. “ —  and I have cut these small bushes back with my  Roserade , and we should see what the building has inside. Now, as we approach the d o o r — ”

The camera shakes horribly and , through the blurriness, grass wraps around Ben’s foot, forcing him to trip .

“What the-! Ow! Roserade what’s wrong with you!”

“Ben!” The cameraman’s voice was louder as he was closer to the microphone, the camera pointing down to his feet where thorny vines were slinking up his legs. Blood started to soak his cargo pants and the camera quickly focused on Ben, who covered his face in time as leaves launched themselves like bullets into her  m aster, embedding themselves into his skin.

“Roserade! Stop!” He threw his Pokéball at her, but ice shards knocked it off course. The camera turned to a Glaceon, who blasted Ben with a breath of ice. The cameraman was crying out in pain along with Ben, who’s legs had frozen him to the spot.

“Archie! Turn the camera off! We need to get out of here!”

The cameraman was cu t t ing off  the camera  as ice frosted the lens, blurring half the screen.  Roserade started strangling her master who had fallen over, vines wrapping around his throat. There was a grunt of pain from Archie, who was physically unable to move from the vines trapping his legs. The camera was moving too fast to really see the damage the  Pokémon were doing.

“Ben!”

The front door of the Galactic building opened just as the camera fell and stopped recording, the sounds of pain and suffering cut off in an instant. The last frame showed a blurred Ben bound to the grass, his legs frozen, blood leaking from the puncture wounds, and his face blue. At the top of the screen was the Galactic door, where a pair of feet emerged, but all it was all that showed.

“This came in about ten minutes ago! Archie must have sent the film back just in time! Veilstone is dangerous!”

The moon was rising as the trio looked up from the screen with wide eyes.

“You mean the two men....” Platinum’s throat went dry. “Died?”

“ The police are doing the best to retrieve them!” The girl shouted on the top of her lungs, making a few  passersby to  glance over with  curiosity. Pearl eyed th ose who lingered, making them hurry along. “ But always remember this: s tay away from  Veilstone ! Team Galactic must be behind this! Stay away from  Veilstone !” She sounded like a broken record, running to whoever was entering the city and shoving the screen in their faces , ignoring attempts of protests.

“Well, that was intense,” Platinum said softly, watching the girl  run over t o  a n exhausted man  who hardly took his first step into the city and cram the video into his face. She gave a small shiver as the screaming of the two men echo ed in their ears. “Just a disease, Pearl?”

Pearl pursed his lips, unable to admit that he may be wrong in his assumptions .

“Hey, guys,” Diamond spoke up , breaking the soft static of tension that wafted over the trio . “Let’s go to that restaurant for dinner, after all we need our strength to bike all day tomorrow.”

Pearl and Platinum were  mumbling under their breathes while  they walked to the restaurant , more on having a respected debate rather than an argument.

“ I’m telling you, Platinum, ” Pearl hissed as a tall man bumped past him. “I t was all Team Galactic’s doing. ”

“Table for three, please,” Diamond requested to the  well-dressed lady at the front , who was straightening the menus by tapping the ends on the desk twice before selecting three .

“ Pearl, you know it wasn’t  Team Galactic,” Platinum said in a low, gentle voice. “None of the members  even appear ed when the Pokémon turned against their owners. ”

“Right this way, please ,” the seater said politely before walking down a carpet that was hugged by booths on both sides. Some were  occupied by families, while the others were cleaned and empty, waiting for customers to appear.

“ But they turned on their owners right  when they arrived the building! ” Pearl whispered  loudly; his voice was close to speaking level. “ Coincidence? I think not! ”

“ It’s still not solid proof, though. ”

“ It’s enough proof! Just let me gloat when we arrive and I’m right, ok? ”

Three tall, cold glasses of water were set down in front of the trio, interrupting Platinum and Pearl’s  debate . Diamond was looking over the menu, the tip of his hat appeared at the top, moving as he read through the options . Whether he was unable to hear what they were saying or was deliberately ignoring them was unknown.

" I’m telling you, Pearl ,” Platinum said after a long sip of water. “ Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter said they were done with Team Galactic, well, looking for their boss, I mean. Now, they are fully  functional members of society. ”

“ It’s a red herring, Platinum. They are probably searching for him as we speak. ”

“ Then why was someone at the front door when the fight broke through? ”

“ It was probably a grunt. Make everyone  _ think  _ they are at the headquarters, when Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are out retrieving their boss. ”

“What would you like today, sirs and miss?”  The waitress asked, standing at the end of their table.

Diamond looked up from his options as Platinum and Pearl’s argument dropped as they looked at the l ady who was wearing a hefty amount of eyeliner.

“I’ll have the special, please ,” Diamond said, closing his menu.

The waitress  looked at Pearl, notebook ready.

“Uh, I’ll have the special, too.”

“And you, miss?” She asked Platinum.

“I’ll have the number three, please.”

The waitress  turned and  left , where the two returned to the ir disagreements.

“Obviously, Pokémon get hostile in  Veilstone ,” Pearl said seriously , his voice low again as he leaned over to the two . “ So, we should not release them from their  pokéballs to keep us and them safe.”

“It will be a shame,” Platinum said. “I will miss having my Empoleon at my side.”

“Well, it seems to be only affecting Veilstone,” Diamond began, but Pearl had something to say , cutting him off.

“Aha! Veilstone you say? The only place with the headquarters of Team Galactic, the only place where poor Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf were contained, where Cyrus-”

“I think it’s a coincidence,” Platinum interjected. “Why would they suddenly make a plan now, after two years of simply supplying energy and doing whatever nerd stuff they do, make  Pokémon hostile to humans?”

“It took two years to develop, Platinum,” Pearl  replied , staring at  the  ice in his water glass. “And now they are releasing their weapon.”

“What more could they try to gain?” Platinum looked at Pearl, who looked away from his water and to her. “They lost horribly to achieve their new universe, and if they unleashed an attack, everyone would know where to look.”

“But people still fear them. Hello, Platinum, do you remember what Cyrus did? What his cronies have done? No one wants to face an entire organization that harmed innocents, not to mention killed.”

“I remember clearly, and they do, too. They already lost, and they have no need to try again.”

“But they  _ are  _ trying again,” Pearl’s voice was rising, and Diamond had to get his attention to keep his voice down. “And that is why we need to go there, expose them, and case closed.”

“I don’t think it would be right to assume them for a crime we have no proof for.” 

“We just witnessed two men getting mauled by their own  Pokémon , I think that’s enough proof.”

“I guess we will have to see when we find out,” Diamond piped in. “We should avoid having our  Pokémon out,  though,  just in case.”

“You think Interpol would be after them already,” Pearl said wistfully. “It seems like an important event.”

“They don’t want to be harmed, either, Pearl,” Platinum said. “They are trying to find the best way to enter  Veilstone without severe harm to any. The  Pokémon actually killed two people trying to flee,  while others tried to escap e , but since then , no one even dares to leave their home unless they need food.”

“Where did you get all that?”

“The newspaper. It was in the kitchen at home.”

“The  Pokémon are protecting the Galactic base,” Pearl concluded , thumping a fist into his palm . “ So they can do their evil schemes without interruption.”

“That may not be the case,” Platinum huffed. “We need to see for ourselves, first.”

“I bet that no-good, evil, slimy leader is contacting them as we speak!”

“There is no proof for that, either!”

“Maybe not for the contacting, but you have to admit Cyrus was a cruel, barbaric, sinister, malicious, heartless-”

“Stop, Pearl. I understand.”

“You understand that I’m right?”

“That you do not trust Cyrus, more or less see him as a person.”

“Because he’s  _ not _ , he’s a freak of nature that deserves to be punished for his crimes!”

“He is hurting human being, Pearl, and even you wouldn’t wish death upon him!”

The table went silent, Pearl digesting what he heard. Diamond shifted uncomfortably.

“Wait… are you… defending him?” Pearl gave a look of disgust, gasping.  _ “Platinum!” _

She frowned, leaning fully against the structure of her belief. She knew Pearl and Diamond would understand.

“Every wrong has a reason, Pearl. He was hurting, and probably still is. You see him as heartless, but at the end of the day he’s just another person wanting to live life. He’s not a monster.”

“Your naivety will get you killed, Platinum,” Pearl said somberly.

No one really said anything that night.


End file.
